Loopy's Friends
by sophtiger
Summary: Loopy has friends, for the first time in her mouse life. She hopes that they will be happy forever and have adventures. "Your so fat!" She had heard that before. But will her new-found friends be tricked into believing she's using them? Loopy would never use them, not for popularity, not for anything! But one jealous toon can cause a catastrophe. Loopy doesn't understand. Why me?
1. Chapter 1- Friends

Loopy's Friends

Loopy was just an ordinary toon. She was a tiny, red, over-weight mouse with a goal. She wanted to be known for her skill at defeating cog buildings! So far, she hadn't defeated any.

Mackie ran up to her as she was walking along the road to Donald's Dreamland. Hopefully a toon with high laff could help her achieve her goal, and most of them were in Donald's Dreamland.

Mackie stopped at her side, out of breath. Loopy barely knew the aqua blue duck, but welcomed him anyway, just to be polite.

In the corner of her eye she spotted a cog... a Mr. Hollywood!

"Quick, hide!" whispered Loopy, cowering in fear behind a trash can.

Mackie stared at the frightened mouse with amusement. "I can handle this," he quacked, strutting over to the high level cog.

He pulled out a wedding cake, to Loopy's amazement. It missed! Loopy gasped, wondering if she should help.

But Mackie seemed fine by his own. After the cog's meak attack, he pressed a large red button and a piano dropped onto the Mr. Hollywood's head. Although the piano was a good gag, the cog was still undefeated.

Loopy sighed and ran towards the battle, making sure she had gags with her.

Mackie glanced at her. "I told you I can do this," he quacked angrily.

Loopy knew he couldn't though, seeing his low laff. One more attack and he would go sad! She decided to use her best gag, a water hose. Mackie snorted at her as she pulled out the small gag.

He, however, chose a birthday cake, and... it missed! The Mr. Hollywood was almost defeated because of the piano, so she might have a chance.

"**Squirt!" **Her hose worked! The cog stumbled backwards, then began to spin out of control, his gears and cog parts flying everywhere.

"Wow, thanks," Mackie quacked, no longer mad at the little mouse. He smiled. "Ever defeated a cog building?" he asked, straightening his fancy scarf.

"No..." Loopy muttered. "Well you will if you're going to be friends with a duck like me!" Mackie exclaimed.

"Thanks, Mackie," Loopy said in shock, excitement filling up her whole body. To her embarrassment, her belly jiggled with all of her excitement.

"Call me Mac," quacked the average-height duck, tapping his stylish fedora.

Suddenly a skinny blue cat appeared next to Mackie. "Hi, Mackie," the cat meowed.

"Hey," quacked the duck.

"Who's this fat thing?" asked the cat rudely.

Mackie glared at the cat angrily. "She's my new friend!" he exclaimed, shaking his gloved fist at the cat.

"Oh," muttered the cat, taking a step back. "Sorry."

"That's alright," replied Loopy, taken aback by the cat's sudden appearance.

"Why do you look so surprised? Haven't you seen someone teleport before?" asked the cat, his ears waggling.

"No..." said Loopy, her huge mouse ears red with embarrassment.

"What!" shouted Mackie, shocked by her response.

"Don't you have friends?" asked Mackie. "No," said the mouse, ears drooping gloomily.

"Well, I'm your friend now, and I'll teach you all the tricks of Toontown!" quacked Mackie excitedly.

"Me too!" chimed in the cat, stepping towards them.

"But I haven't learned your name," protested Loopy, looking at the blue cat. "I'm Club Penguin, but call me Club," mewed the cat, shaking her gloved paw wildly.

"I'm Loopy," the mouse said shyly.

"Well, let's go defeat that building I promised!" shouted Mackie, already running off to a five-story building. "That's much too high of a building!" argued Loopy, racing after him.

"Yeah, and we need to stock up our gags first!" Club complained, dashing after Loopy.

"Alright, alright," muttered Mackie, stopping. "But after we stock up and find a lower building, no more complaining!" he quacked.

"Agreed," meowed Club. "Promise," swore the mouse, grinning.

Her goal might come true with her new friends helping her. Oh, how nice it was to have friends!

Loopy was about to run to Donald's Dreamland for gags, but a hand clasped on her shoulder. It was Club.

"Just teleport to me," he whispered, smiling at her politely as he took out a big, black teleport hole.

"Okay," replied Loopy, grasping in her pocket for a black teleport hole too. She soon found it deep in the bottom, and threw it on the ground.

She nervously hopped in to teleport to Club.

* * *

There will be more chapters! Please review. This is loosely based on how I found my two best friends on Toontown, but very different and altered. There will be a very low laff toon that trys to break the friends apart. ( maybe ) So if you review a name and what it is, (Mouse, horse, dog, cat, pig, monkey,) it might be accepted and I'll include it in the story. Thank you for reading! Tell me if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2- Rejected

Chapter Two

Loopy waited in front of the trolley, checking her watch. "Where are they?" she wondered aloud, her paw tapping anxiously.

Mackie appeared before her. "Hi, Loopy!" he quacked. "Hi, Mac," she replied, grinning. "Where's Club?" she asked. "Oh, he's sick," answered Mackie. "That's too bad," she squeaked, stepping towards the trolley. "Wait, one of my other new friends is coming," he said, raising a gloved hand.

A purple rabbit suddenly appeared beside Mackie. "Hi, Jil," said Mackie happily.

Loopy smiled. Another friend! But Jil just rudely pushed past Loopy without a greeting.

"Are we going on the trolley or what?" she asked Macki, ignoring Loopy. A wave of sadness came over Loopy. Maybe this bunny didn't like her.

"Sure, come on Loopy!" Mackie called, hopping on. Loopy was about to jump on, but two other rabbits teleported to Jil and quickly dashed aboard before Loopy had a chance to.

The red mouse sighed softly and watched gloomily as the trolley headed off into the tunnel. Mackie seemed to be too distracted to notice she hadn't gotten on.

If only Club was here... an idea popped into Loopy's head. She could visit Club to see how he was doing!

As she approached his house, she heard upbeat music and saw flashing lights under the door. His doodle was whining next to the house, it appeared hungry.

Loopy continued on the path and knocked loudly. The music came to a halt and an out-of-breath pig answered the door. "What?" he asked, looking annoyed.

"Where's Club?" she asked politely. "Oh, your his friend!" The pig smiled and beckoned her in.

Club was dancing wildly in the center of a dance floor, even though there was no music on at the moment. He stopped when Loopy came into view. "Hey, Loopy!" he greeted her warmly, giving her a hug.

"Mackie said you were sick," she mumbled shyly, aware that some toons were staring at her. "Oh..." Club fell silent, his gaze looking everywhere but her face. "I kinda lied... I forgot we were going on the trolley today so I made a party."

Loopy sighed. "It's okay."

"Where's Mac?" asked the cat, glancing over her shoulder. "His friends and him went on the trolley," she squeaked sadly.

"Well, you can party with me," offered the cat. "Sure," replied Loopy, excited that he had invited her to stay at the party. She had never been to a party before!

Club took her hand and showed her how to dance. Loopy stumbled a lot but learned quickly. Club snapped his fingers and winked at the pig, and he turned on the music.

The house was blasting with music and Loopy was having so much fun! Club twirled her around like a professional dancer toon would.

Loopy began to wonder if Mackie had noticed her absence yet. She sighed and ignored the thought of that mean rabbit. Hopefully the bunny would grow to like Loopy.

"Fizz!" shouted Club, motioning to the pig. Fizz walked over hurriedly. "Let's all have a dance contest!" he announced, grinning. Loopy nodded in approval and several other toons gathered around Club. "Rules are: No cheating, and have fun!" exclaimed Club, starting another wild dance. "The judge is Fizz!" he called out as he back-flipped in the air.

An hour later, Fizz had decided who won. "Loopy is the winner!" he yelled, and all of the toons cheered. Fizz handed Loopy a jar containing fifty jellybeans. "Thanks," she squeaked sincerely, smiling at the pig.

Club grabbed her hand again and they danced until late at night. _Today wasn't a bad day after all!_ Loopy thought as she climbed into bed, wearing her favorite nightgown, a short, fuzzy, purple dress. She ignored the tag, which read **Extra Extra Large** in big letters.

"What a great day," she said aloud, snuggling into her purple bed exhaustively.

* * *

What do you think about that rabbit? Hmm... Review please! :D


End file.
